


Affairs of the Past

by Mrs_Marlowe



Series: Electric Couple [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: 1.07 Sorbet, F/M, Therapy Session, alana bloom (mentioned) - Freeform, talking about affairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 18:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Marlowe/pseuds/Mrs_Marlowe
Summary: Inspired by the discussion about affairs that Alana and Hannibal had in Sorbet. It occurred during the episode where we first see Bedelia. Coincidence? Probably, but there’s a chance that it wasn’t. Hannibal’s affair was clearly with Bedelia.





	Affairs of the Past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kmo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmo/gifts), [NotPersephone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotPersephone/gifts).



> For tumblr's electric-couple's prompt for season 1. dedicated to you gals for starting this blog. ily both <3

Hannibal sat across from his psychiatrist once again. They had been in this position hundreds of times, but never had Hannibal used his hour with her to discuss their past together. This time, he would. Their time as more than patient and psychiatrist, more than colleagues had been on his mind since Alana had mentioned the affair they had that burned out. Of course, he knew that it was his fault. He told her that he loved her more than anything in this world, and the next day he had sent Neal Frank to kill her.

Thankfully, he had failed, but the incident had a, seemingly, irreparable effect on their relationship. He needed to know if it was truly irreaparable, or if he could find a way to make Bedelia love him again.

Bedelia stared her patient down. He had been silent for 94 seconds at this point, and it was becomming suspicious. Especially since he was staring at her, his eyes gentle. Bedelia knew her only patient well enough to know that he was up to something. “Hannibal,” she prompted him, needing him to say something to calm her nerves.

“My apologies, Doctor,” he replied, a small smile coming to his lips. “I was simply thinking about a conversation I had with a friend earlier this week.”

Bedelia tilted her head. “Usually, when you think of conversations during our sessions, you wish to discuss them with me. Do you wish to?”

Hannibal’s smile broadened. “It was a discussion about affairs.”

Bedelia smirked lightly. “Who were you discussing this rather intimate subject with?”

“Dr Bloom,” he replied, looking down. “We were discussing her involvement with the FBI during the last killing spree of the Chesapeake Ripper and her investigating of PhD candidates the week Agent Crawford’s trianee went missing. How the PhD students she was investigating thought we were having an affair. I asked her why we didn’t.”

Bedelia’s eyes narrowed. “If memory serves me correctly, Hannibal, you were already having an affair during the Ripper’s last spree. Would you have cheated on one lover with another?”

Hannibal shook his head. “I was really asking her why we didn’t, and still haven’t, had an affiar. Both of us have been available and unattached at different points before, during, and after the time in question.”

“But you were attached at the time, would that not be cheating to ask about during?” she asked. “Hannibal, you know why I’m jealous. I feel like you just admitted that whilst you and I were having our affair, you felt as though you would have rather been with Alana Bloom.”

Hannibal shook his head. “I’m sorry, Doctor. I enjoyed our affair emensely. However, that is over, and has been over for quite a while now.”

Bedelia looked at him. “Ever since Neal Frank tried to kill me. Was that why you wanted me dead? An easy way out of our affair?”

Hannibal shook his head. “Certainly not. I never really wanted to hurt you. I wanted you to prove your strength.”

“And why did I need to prove myself to you?” she asked.

Hannibal looked down at his hands in his lap. “Because I had to be sure,” he said quietly, “I had to be sure that you were the right woman.”

Bedelia’s mouth parted slightly. “And what did you discover?”

Hannibal’s eyes met hers again. “I discovered something I didn’t think that I would. I discovered that you are not my equal, but my superior, and far stronger than I ever thought. And when I tried to explain myself, you ended it. That hurt me, Doctor. Just when I finally found someone I thought would be a permanent partner in my life, you took her away from me.”

Bedelia looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“I would like to have you back, if you’ll take me,” he asked.

Bedelia smirked lightly. “Only if you prove yourself to me.”

Hannibal smiled lightly. “Thank you. The only affair I wish to have is one with you, Doctor DuMaurier.”

Bedelia shook her head slightly. “Don’t tell anyone, and don’t even think about asking Alana Bloom to have an affair with you. Understand Hannibal?”

Hannibal nodded, gaining a smile from his psychiatrist before she made her way towards him. She sat down in his lap before pressing her lips to his passionately.

Bedelia finally had her man back, and there was no way she was letting him go again.


End file.
